Hiccup's Love
by ceecee12
Summary: Hiccup's Life is better after the war with the giant dragon but, he wants Astrid to like him. One day, a new girl comes to Berk and Hiccup ends up to like her. Who will he choose! Read to find out


**CHAPTER 1 - LIFE WITH HICCUP**

Hiccup's life has been great after the big fight with giant dragon. But, Hiccup has one problem. He has to get Astrid to like him. Hiccup does everything that can get Astrid to like him but, nothing works. So, one day Hiccup finds Astrid sitting on a rock looking sharping her axe. Hiccup sat down next to her. "Hey, Astrid." Hiccup said happily. "Hey." Astrid said happily. "Can I show you something?" Hiccup asked confused. "Sure." Astrid said happily. Astrid followed Hiccup to Toothless, Hiccup got on and Astrid got on. They were flying for about 2 hours and Astrid doesn't have patience, most of the times. Then they stopped and landed on the ground. Hiccup and Astrid got off Toothless and Hiccup pointed to the sky and Astrid turned her head and was shocked. "This is Beautiful!" Astrid said happily while wiping away a tear. Hiccup and Astrid sat next to each other and Astrid put her head on his shoulder. Then Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other and leaned forward and they kissed. Toothless rolled his eyes. Astrid and Hiccup were then making out, they were doing that for about an hour. Then they stopped and went on Toothless and flew home. Hiccup took Astrid home and she punched him on the arm. "Ow!" Hiccup said loudly. "That was for the long ride." Astrid said madly. Then Astrid kissed him on the lips. "That was for everything else." Astrid said happily. Hiccup got on Toothless and they left. Hiccup went to bed so happy. But, Hiccup didn't know that something is going to happen the next day.

The next day, Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast, came. "Good morning, dad." Hiccup said happily while getting out of bed. "Good morning." Stoick said happily. "Son, I need help to do things around the village. So my old friend's daughter is coming to help and she will be sleeping in your room and she will live here. Just for a week." Stick said happily. "Oh. Okay." Hiccup said happily. Then someone knocked on the door. "That must be her." Stoick said happily. Stoick went downstairs and Hiccup followed. Stoick opened the door and Hiccup was shocked. She had long brown hair past her kneels, she had a nice red outfit and she had a pet wolf. "Hello" The girl said happily. "Hi." Hiccup said happily. "I am Hope." the girl said happily. "I'm Hiccup. Welcome to Berk." Hiccup said happily. "We can start work tomorrow, Hope." Stoick said happily. Then Stoick left and Hiccup and Hope went to his room. "You can sleep in my bed and I will sleep downstairs." Hiccup said happily. Hope sat down in his chair and looked at his drawings. Then when she saw Toothless she went up to him and rubbed his head. "Who is this big boy?" Hope asked confused and happily. "This is Toothless, my night fury." Hiccup said happily. Hope and Hiccup talked and got to know each other. Then Astrid came. Astrid wanted to tell Hiccup that she liked him. "Hiccup! I have to tell you something!" Astrid said while running up the stairs. When Astrid saw Hope she got mad. "Who is this!?" Astrid asked confused and madly. "This is Hope and she is here to help my dad with his work. Hope this is Astrid." Hiccup said happily. "Hello. Nice to meet you." Hope said happily. Astrid rolled her eyes. "So, Astrid. Do you need to tell me something?" Hiccup asked confused. "OH! No, I forgot." Astrid said sadly. Then Astrid left with a hole in her heart. "So, who is this white wolf." Hiccup asked confused. "This is Snowy. My arctic wolf. I found her trapped in a cage when she was a pup and I took her in and we became best friends." Hope said while rubbing Snowy's head. Then Hiccup and Hope went outside and Hiccup showed her around. "WOW! I love it here." Hope said happily. Hiccup grabbed Hope's arm and they went on Toothless. They went to the waterfall where Hiccup took Astrid. "I love waterfalls." Hope said happily while sitting down and Hiccup sat down next to her. Hope put her head on Hiccup's shoulder and Hiccup put his head on Hope's head. They were staring at the waterfall and Toothless went to sleep. Hope and Hiccup looked at each other with a spark in their eyes and kissed. They started to make-out. They got up, they fell down, rolled on the floor. They were doing that about 3 hours or more. Hiccup woke up Toothless and they flew away. But, they didn't know that Astrid was watching them. Astrid got on Stormfly and they flew away. Hiccup and Hope went into the house and Hope went on his bed and Hiccup slept on the floor because his dad took the other bed downstairs. Astrid cried and cried. Then Astrid cried herself to sleep.

**CHAPTER 2 - PROBLEMS**

The next morning Hiccup and Hope found themselves both in the bed together! Hiccup and Hope looked at each other and laughed. They kissed and got out of the bed. Hiccup and Hope walked around the island and Hiccup saw his friends. "Hey guys." Hiccup said happily. The boys were looking at Hope like she was HOT! "Hello." Tuffnut said happily. "Guys, this is my dad's old friend's daughter Hope, who is here to help my dad with work around the village. Hope, these are my friends: Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Spitelout, and Fishlegs and you meet Astrid. Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Spitelout were just staring at Hope. Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hope! Time for work!" Stoick said loudly. "COMING!" Hope said loudly. "Bye Hiccup." Hope said while hugging him and sneekly kissed him on the cheek. Then Hope ran and everyone grinned at Hiccup. "What?" Hiccup asked confused. "You like her." Ruffnut said happily. "Well yeah." Hiccup said sadly. "We found out because when she ran away, you were staring at her with the look you give Astrid." Fishlegs said while grinning. Astrid rolled her eyes. "Who cares!" Astrid said madly while walking away. "Well, I have to go." Hiccup said while walking away. "Astrid is so jealous." Tuffnut said happily. "I am not jealous!" Astrid said loudly while walking toward them. Everyone grinned. "I am not. I don't like him! I don't care if he likes her! He like a sheep for all I care!" Astrid said madly. Astrid ran away while wiping away her tears. "She is jealous." Fishlegs said lowly. They left and Astrid went home and started to cry in her bed. Hiccup was setting up dinner for Hope and him. Then Hope came home and went upstairs to see Hiccup and a table and food on it. "What is this?" Hope asked happily and confused. "Well, I wanted to give you something nice." Hiccup said happily. Hope sat down and Hiccup sat down. They ate their food and Hiccup got up. "Hope?" "Yes Hiccup?" Hope said confused. "Can I be your boyfriend?" Hiccup asked confused. "Yes!" Hope said while jumping on him They kissed and walked around the island. Astrid saw them and was really upset. Hiccup and Hope were holding hands and walking like a married couple. "So. Can I have a dragon?" Hope asked confused. "Sure. We can start your training tomorrow." Hiccup said happily. "What kind of dragons do you have?" Hope asked confused. "We have Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Zipplebacks, Terrible Terror and the Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup said happily. "I would like a... Monstrous Nightmare! It shows dangerous like me." Hope said happily. "You are dangerous?" Hiccup asked confused. Hope grinned at Hiccup and flipped him over. "OW!" Hiccup said loudly. Hope helped him up and kissed him on the head. Then Hope grabbed an axe she found on the ground and threw it and it vanished and it appeared behind them and Hope grabbed it without turning around. Hiccup gave Hope a happy grin and they walked home. Astrid wanted hurt Hope so badly but, she didn't want to break Hiccups heart.

**CHAPTER 3 - ASTRID OR HOPE?**

The next day Hiccup and Hope went to the dragon training academy. "Are you ready?" Hiccup asked confused. "Yes!" Hope said happily. So Hiccup opened the gate where there was a purple, red and black Monstrous Nightmare. "Now. Stay calm and make sure she knows that she can trust you. Then put your hand on her nose gently." Hiccup said calmly. Then Hope put on her shield and axe and took off her helmet. Then Hope put her hand on her nose and she trusted her. "Good job!" Hiccup said happily. "I'm going to name her...Hookfang!" Hope said happily. "That name is already taking by Spitelout." Hiccup said sadly. "Oh! Then I am going to name her...Flashwing!" Hope said happily. "Nice name." Hiccup said happily. Then Hope got on Flashwing and tried to figure out how to ride her. Hope flew her very well until, Astrid came out of nowhere with Stormfly and blasted a fire ball her them! "Hey!" Hope said loudly. "That was for taking Hiccup away from me!" Astrid said loudly. Then Hope and Astrid were in a dragons and girls against each other. Hiccup and toothless were trying to stop the fight but, they couldn't. So Hiccup his friends to help and they broke up the fight. Then when Hope and Astrid got off their dragons they started fighting, again. Hiccup and Fishlegs broke the fight and it was time to talk. "Okay. How did this happen?" Hiccup asked confused "Well, I was minding my own business while trying to learn how to fly my dragon until, Astrid came out of nowhere and blasted me! The she said that was for stealing you from her?" Hope said madly and confused. Astrid got mad. "Okay? Astrid is this true?" Hiccup asked confused. Astrid rolled her eyes and shocked her head saying yes. "What?! Were you guys dating?" Hope asked confused and worried. "No! I used to really like her but, she never liked me. So, one day I took her the waterfall and she kissed me and I was happy but, it didn't work because never talked to me since." Hiccup said sadly. "Well, Hiccup. Do you still like me and do you still have feelings for Astrid?" Hope asked confused and worried. "Yes and yes." Hiccup said sadly. "Well, you choose Hiccup. Me or Hope." Astrid said madly. Hiccup couldn't choose, what will he do?!

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE TO SEE WHO HICCUP SHOULD CHOOSE. ASTRID OR HOPE!? WHO! NEW STORY IS COMING SOON! PLEASE REVEIW, PLEASE!**


End file.
